Project Heartfilia
by Kaitlynn Gold
Summary: Modern AU: Lucy Heartfilia is a junior at Fairy Tail High School. Ever since running into some trouble at her old school, she's scared to dress girly and wears baggy clothes, high-tops, and "nerd" glasses, all to lay low and off-radar. Unfortunately, Mirajane, FTHS's Makeover Queen, has Lucy in her sights for a makeover! Slight NaLu!
1. The Project

LUCY'S POV

* * *

Imagine this.

It's a normal day at enter-name-here high. The cheerleaders are snubbing three-quarters of the student body. The quarter they do pay attention to… has more interest in enter-sport-here than them. The normal kids are chatting. The Goths are doing whatever it is the Goth kids do. Band and orchestra are nowhere to be found, probably practicing. The druggies are also not present. Bullies are bullying. The nerds are studying. And one girl with grungy blonde hair, baggy T-shirt and shorts, huge nerd glasses, and pink high-tops with blue hearts is sitting by herself on top of a picnic table, reading _Bizenghast_ for the tenth time.

That girl is me.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a junior at Fairy Tail High school. This is my first year here. Until this year, I attended the much more judgmental and cruel Sabertooth High. I left because I got into a bit of trouble with a clique there, and they said I was like them, when I most certainly am not. I am not some clotheshorse who cares more about guys than grades and puts people down just because it's fun.

So FTHS is a great school. Nobody says anything mean to me because I stay as invisible as possible, so nobody really says anything to me. At all. It's great, because I don't have to worry about meeting the wrong kind of people. At the same time, it's terrible because I don't meet _any_ kind of people. As much as I want to make friends, it's not going to be worth it if they make me do something illegal, so I stay away from everyone. I'm not antisocial; I just don't want to meet bad people.

But my plan to stay as low and off-radar as possible did hit a snag. A really, really, really cute snag named Natsu. I like him a lot, but there's one problem. He's never going to notice me, even _if_ i started being like my old self again.

Right?

* * *

MIRA'S POV

* * *

Okay, I love doing this kind of thing! It's kind of like a diary that everyone can read! Wait, where was I?

Oh, yeah!

My name is Mirajane Strauss, but you can just call me Mira! I'm known as a bit of a makeover queen and diva. Just joking about the diva thing, though! I'm a senior at FTHS, so I'll be graduating this year. I have a little brother and little sister, and I sometimes work as a model! Ooh, exciting, right?

Anyway, my favorite activity is makeovers! I especially like making people over who insist they don't need it. Do I have anyone in mind? Well, not in the senior class, but my sister, Lisanna, told me about this poor girl with her in the junior class, who has so much potential in the beauty department! So, welcome to Project… Um… Project…

* * *

"Lisanna!" I call. "What's the name of that girl you want me to makeover!?"

"Why?" she asks.

"I need a name for the project!"

"Lucy Heartfilia, that's her name!"

* * *

Oh, well, in that case, welcome to Project Heartfilia!

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

* * *

Mira glanced around the courtyard with her sister. If Project Heartfilia was going to take off, they needed backup. First, Levy McGarden.

"Levy!" Lisanna called. The petite bluenette ran over with Juvia Locksar hot on her heels.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We have a new project for a makeover, but first, we need to finish gathering the team," Mira explained in a serious tone. Second had been Juvia. Now, they needed Erza Scarlet and Cana Alberona.

"Erza! Cana!" Levy yelled. Both girls came over, Cana stumbling due to the whiskey she had just consumed. Erza steadied her before leading the girl over to the rest of the team.

"Whazgoinon?" Cana slurred.

"We have a new project," Lisanna announced. "According to Mira, the project is called Project Heartfilia."

"So I'm guessing our target is Lucy Heartfilia, correct?" Levy inquired.

"Yep!" Mira confirmed, popping the 'p'. "Now, I had Laki in the front office tell me how many credits Lucy has so I can try and get her out of class, since we all have half-days anyway. We still need a way to lure her to my car, though."

"I've got it!" Levy snickered. "Here's the plan." She whispered it to the rest of the girls, who glanced over at their target with wicked grins.

* * *

LUCY'S POV

* * *

"So there's a sale at the mall bookstore?" I press. "And you want _me_ to come with you?!"

"Yeah!" Levy nods, leading me towards the parking lot. "I don't have a license, though, so a friend of mine is going to drive us there."

Something smells fishy about this. My bad feeling is confirmed the second I see 'Mira and the Makeover Team' in the van Levy leads me to.

"You know what? I really don't need any more books, and the mall is really overrated, anyway!"

I attempt to back away, but Levy is behind me and Erza and Cana are on either side, so I don't have any choice but to get in the van. I'm seriously confused, and terrified of what they're going to do to me!

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

* * *

As the van pulled into the mall parking lot, Lucy let out a sigh. At least part of it wasn't a trick. Mira pulled the unwilling blonde out of the car as soon as they were parked. Lucy had no chance of escape, with Mira's team surrounding her on all sides. They took her to a store called Blue Pegasus, where a pretty clerk whose nametag read Jenny greeted them.

"Hiya, Mira!" the clerk greeted her.

"Jenny, we have a makeover to do," Mira told her seriously. "Meet Lucy, our new project."

"Hmm…" Jenny looked Lucy over, as if determining whether or not she was a lost cause. "She has potential. The sooner we begin the better."

Lucy looked at the others in horror. Were they actually going to make her over? She soon got her answer when Cana pulled her into a back room where all the other girls joined them…

And locked her inside with them.

* * *

**Katie: So good first chappie, yeah? I hate school sometimes, especially when I have eight billion projects due.**

** Natsu: Ha! Loser!**

** Katie: Oh, yeah! Because I'm getting education so I can get paid a lot of money steadily, I'm a loser, apparently. Last time I checked, I could read over 10,000 words when I was the age you started working.**

** Natsu: I hate you.**

** Katie: *crying* LUSHIII! NATSU'S BEING MEAN TO ME! **

** Lucy: Natsu…**

** Natsu: *gulps***

** Katie: Read and Review! Oh, also, don't forget to ask me questions so I can do a Q &amp; A! So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	2. The Makeover

**Update time!**

** So, as I bet most of you already know, I love My Little Pony. For the past 10 months, I have been waiting for season 5 to premiere, and finally, it will, on April 4. I'm so excited, because the new villain is super-creepy. Her name is Starlight Glimmer. If you aren't a fan of My Little Pony, then I'd seriously suggest watching the season two finale, "A Canterlot Wedding" parts 1 &amp; 2 before you call me childish for liking this show. Also, I recently watched episode 226 of the Fairy Tail anime, and it is, by far, the most terrifying episode of Fairy Tail so far. I mean, an army of Ichiyas! How scary can you get?! In case you're wondering who my favorite secondary Fairy Tail character is, the title goes to Cana, not only for being fun to write, smart, and funny, she also gets major points for just being plain awesome. Rant over. I know what you clicked on this story for, so I'm not going to waste any more time. Let's get to the story.**

* * *

Lucy gulped as the girls set her in a chair.

"So… where do we begin?" Cana wondered aloud.

"First, we need to discover why she insists on dressing like this," Jenny sighed. "The poor thing has so much potential!"

"I'm good!" Lucy squeaked, trying to get up, but Erza sat her back down.

"Hmm…" Mira hummed. "Lucy, what was your life at Sabertooth High like?"

"Don't talk about that school! I hate it and everyone in it!"

"Ah-ha! The problem is psychological! Obviously, someone at Sabertooth hurt you, so you dress this way to avoid it happening again, right?"

* * *

LUCY'S POV

* * *

Gah! They hit the nail on the head! Now what's going to happen to me?!

* * *

MIRA'S POV

* * *

We had a breakthrough! She admitted her problem. That's the first step in healing.

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

* * *

"Now, Lucy," Levy sighed. "We're going to help you out. If you let us give you this makeover, we'll have your back and make sure no one hurts you like that again. Deal?"

"O-okay…"

"Great. Let me work on her by myself, from the ground up," Cana suggested. The other girls exited the room, leaving Lucy alone with Cana. Looking down, she spotted Lucy's high-tops. "What do you call those?"

"Um, high-tops?"

"Kick 'em off!"

She took a book from Lucy's bag and threw it on the ground. When the blonde bent down to pick it up, Cana tightened her shirt so her huge chest was obvious. "My, my, Lucy, you _do_ have a bust. Where have you been hiding it all this time?"

"Cana!"

"Now, take off your clothes."

"B-but—"

"Don't be a goose, Lucy! Take off your clothes!"

Lucy, whimpering, took off her baggy T-shirt and jeans. Cana stared into her eyes.

"These glasses have to go!" She took them off Lucy's face and made a discovery. "They don't even have lenses!"

"I, uh, wanted to look more plain." Cana went over to the racks and pulled off a skintight red V-neck and a blue jean pleated miniskirt.

"Put these on, now."

Lucy did as she was told while the brunette grabbed a pair of red pumps and handed them to her.

"These, too."

Once Lucy was fully dressed, Cana put a towel around her neck and laid her head in the sink.

"Hair time, kid."

She turned on the warm water and wet Lucy's hair. Cana then used strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, and, in trying to fix Lucy's hair, combed it until it was smooth and silky. Then, she used a blue bow to hold Lucy's hair in a French braid.

"Are you done?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm… well, you don't need make-up, except maybe a little mascara and lip gloss…" She applied the aforementioned cosmetics, and took out a necklace with a heart shaped pendant. "Every princess needs a little sparkle." Cana then handed Lucy a matching pair of earrings. "And now, we're done.

"Girls, you can come back in," she called through the door. The rest of the group came in and gazed upon the final product.

"Oh my God!" Mira screamed in joy. **(A/N: Ow, my poor ears!)**

"Cana, you outdid yourself!" Levy cheered.

"Oh, this is exactly what she needed," Jenny sighed.

"She looks stunning," Erza complimented.

"I love it!" Lisanna squealed.

"Can I see?" Lucy asked.

"Look in the mirror," Cana replied. Lucy walked over to the full length mirror… and let out a gasp.

"Is that… _me?!_"

"Yep! Do you like it?"

* * *

LUCY'S POV

* * *

"Like it?!" I sputter. "No, I don't like it." All of my stylists look upset. "I love it!"

"Success!" Mira sings, hugging me. The other girls are all trying to suffocate me in a hug, too.

I have so much to thank them for.

* * *

MIRA'S POV

It was a complete success! Lucy's happy, and we get the satisfaction of helping someone.

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

* * *

The next day, Lucy walked into school and everyone stared at her. Guys whistled and girls glared enviously. One guy in particular fell hard and fast.

"Um, hi," he stammered.

"Oh, hi, Natsu!" Lucy replied.

"You're Lucy, right?"

"Yep!"

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me tomorrow night, say, to the movies."

"I'd love to. Say seven or so?"

"Seven it is! Can't wait!"

And so, the former loner headed home with a smile on her face and joy in her heart.

* * *

**Katie: This isn't the end. We still have two more chapters to go.**

**Natsu: Aw! Why must you torture us?**

**Katie: Because it's fun, that's why.**

**Lucy: Natsu, lay off.**

**Katie: Thank you Lucy. You're probably wondering what's up with the scene where Cana is making over Lucy. I don't get to write Cana very often, and, as I mentioned before, she's fun to write. As for the scene itself, it's a rewrite of Gooch's makeover in _Auntie Mame. _I love the play/movie, so I may mention it again. Anyway, read and review! So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
